


I didn’t knew we were just a highschool romance

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Ghost World (2001)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Sentia como se todos a sua volta fossem estúpidos, exceto por elas duas.





	I didn’t knew we were just a highschool romance

Rebecca se lembra alguns dias antes da graduação dela e Enid nos corredores ouvindo um casal falando sobre como não importava eles irem para faculdades diferentes que eles ficariam juntos para sempre, e se entreolharem com suas mentes conectadas como uma, rindo por dentro. Sentia como se todos a sua volta fossem estúpidos, exceto por elas duas. 

Não ocorreu a ela que talvez elas fossem mais similares ao casal do que elas perceberam na época. Mas ocorre agora, exceto pelo fato delas não serem realmente um casal.

Isso não costumava incomodar Rebecca antes, afinal elas eram melhores amigas. Sexo sempre pareceu tão subestimado em comparação a isso. Mas isso era antes também.

Antes Enid sentia como se ela fosse dela e agora ela não sentia.

Agora Seymour era o melhor amigo dela, Seymour era com quem ela preferia passar seu tempo, Seymour era a pessoa que ela preferiria passar horas falando sobre tudo e sobre nada.

Nenhuma delas iria para a faculdade no final do verão, ou deixaria a cidade e não fazia a menor diferença, ela estava perdendo Enid sem nunca ter a tido de verdade.

 


End file.
